


Of Songs & Legends

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff and Fun Times, M/M, Mako POV, Post-Canon, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: (Formerly known as Prince) Wu comes by the police station one day and decides to whisk Mako away on a fun little vacation. Spas...nice restaurants...a spring festival with plenty of performances. And if there's a little hidden motive to bringing Mako away from Republic City, well, who's there to judge him?
Relationships: Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Let's Take A Vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter @GoldenWuko!

“Maaaaaaaako!” He glanced up from his paperwork- as did most of the people in the room. Naturally, Wu had to make a grand entrance. His sing-song voice bouncing around the room and awakening a familiar ache in his head. Never able to walk into a room like any regular person. Rolling his eyes, he signaled to the person in charge that he was taking an early lunch and headed for where Wu was looking around the station like a wide-eyed child.

“Wu. I didn't expect to see you so soon.” What he wanted to say was _ever._ Because he really thought the last he'd see of Wu was at the meeting where 'Prince Wu' lost his title and officially gave up his throne. Look, he didn't hate the guy. Not at all. In fact, in the end, they ended up something like friends. For as overwhelming and excitable as he was, Mako found he could be thoughtful too. Compassionate and understanding of people in a way Mako never could quite grasp. 

'By the Book' being tattooed on his body was a joke among the members of Team Avatar. That, and 'I Hate Fun'. As if there was something wrong with wanting to get things done and done right. 

“Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes! Really, your uniform when you worked for me was just so bland. Tasteless. So...” He shivered at the memory before brushing past it as he did everything. 

“Anyway, I was passing through and Korra mentioned that my buddy, my pal, my friend _Mako_ was working at the police station. So, I figured I'd just stop on in and take him out for some lunch. Like old times!” Hopefully not too much like old times. Adjusting his jacket, he glanced at his pocket watch and sighed.

“Fine. I have about an hour to spare.” They turned and went back through the door, heading towards the street. But then Wu stopped and raised a brow at him. Though he wasn't a prince any longer, he still proudly and loudly wore his eye-catching wardrobe. Familiar greens and golds now mixed with some flashy reds and silk blues. Sleek blacks. A walking police siren. 

“Aren't you going to change? Like, the getup is an improvement to what you wore before, don't get me wrong, but it's so...stuffy.” He glanced down at his pressed blue uniform with the metal buttons. 

“It's just an hour, Wu. It's more practical to just stay in my uniform. You never know what might happen.” That familiar excitement glittered in the eyes assessing him. A wide smile taking over his face.

“It really will be like old times then! Hey! Maybe someone will try to kidnap me again and you can come save me. Wouldn't that be so exciting?” Leave it to Wu to think getting kidnapped again would be _fun._ Mako shrugged noncommittally and gestured for Wu to lead the way.

“Let's just get lunch before I have to get back to work.” Undeterred, Wu looped his arm through his and dragged him out into the sunshine. Grinning at the sky and drawing in a deep breath. Waving to people they passed and humming a melody- despite the way everyone around them seemed to be in sour moods. Part of living in a thriving city with a crime rate Mako was determined to lower.

They ended up in a restaurant that had a section roped off for them. Mako raised a brow in question once they were seated, though Wu was already busy perusing the menu. Humming happily still.

“So, how's the music career going?” He wasn't the best at small talk. Or any talk that wasn't work-related, really. His relationship with Bolin was mostly him making sure his little brother stayed safe and didn't do something stupid. Talking with Korra often led to them arguing. Chief Beifong wasn't exactly the chatty type, which worked for him perfectly. 

Despite the awkwardness he felt, Wu didn't seem to pick up on it. Glancing at him over the menu and smiling sweetly.

“Fantastic! Thanks for asking! We've toured all _over_ the Fire Nation already, but before we hit the rest of the nations in a killer world tour, we wanted to regroup and focus on making some new music. Plus, I missed not traveling so much. It's so exhausting! I missed getting to relax and do absolutely _nothing._ ” Did it make him a bad friend if he never heard a single song? Or even knew Wu was doing well enough to travel the world and perform for people? He felt like one, even though he was too busy most days to eat properly- let alone keep up with what was going on with everyone else.

“Really? That's great. I'm glad for you.” Wu beamed, reaching out and nudging his arm.

“And you always complained about my singing. Look at me now, Mako!” His gaze turned thoughtful. 

“Say, with all my success, I might need a bodyguard again. And you were probably the best one ever.” There was no way to anticipate those words. For a multitude of reasons. Mako was pretty sure in terms of bodyguards, he was not _the best;_ in fact, all things considered, he hardly did anything to prove he should be a bodyguard at all. Which suited him just fine. He preferred busting criminals to going to galas and standing outside doors and sipping smoothies.

Even if filing paperwork drained much of the love he had for his work right out of him. Sitting on his coffee table taunting him whenever he came home.

He stared across the table before blinking. Focusing his gaze down at his menu to avoid the bright green eyes across from him waiting for his answer. His mind was drawing a blank on him because it never occurred to him that he might be _wanted_ back as the police detective hired as some half-baked bodyguard plucked out of the newspaper. Never occurred to him that Wu would ever _need_ one again. Not after abdicating and working to transition the nation into a democratic republic.

One thing he did know was that, regardless of his personal feelings towards the job, he wasn't fit for it. His talents were better suited for the streets of Republic City. And that right there was all he needed to politely and cordially turn Wu down. 

“Um, well. I kind of have some things here. You know?” Well put, Mako. Closing his menu at last, he found Wu doing the same. Nodding along.

“No problemo, Mako. I hear you loud and clear. But, hey! I just got a fun idea. What about a _vacation_? A break from all that hard work in the city. You know what I discovered while flying around the world?” Their drinks came and then Mako finally had something to do with his hands. 

“What?” 

“There are so many amazing places that I need to visit! Not when I'm working. Not when I'm showing up to dazzle my devoted fans. When I can take tours and really soak it all in! Don't you ever want to just...get away from it all? Take a break?” Truthfully? Mako never really thought about it. He's had to be on top of things and provide for himself and his brother for years. Since they were small kids living in the streets. Taking a vacation seemed to just be a waste of time.

Working with Wu as a bodyguard was a vacation to him, now that he thought about it.

“Not really. There's a lot to do and I'm more happy working on cases than sitting on the couch at home.” Wu rolled his eyes, distracted for only a moment when his octopus fritters arrived. 

“I said a _vacation,_ Mako. Sitting at home is not a vacation.” He chewed his noodles, shrugging at Wu's exasperation.

“I guess I'm not the...vacation type.” Wu's face lit up, making an uneasy feeling curl around in his stomach. That look was not ever promising.

“Well, I happen to be an expert in all things fun and vacation-y! Oh, Mako, let me take you on a little vacation! Please? It will be soooo much fun, I swear. We don't even have to be gone long. Just a couple days. I swear it. A former prince's honor.” If he thought Wu was joking, he might have laughed. But after spending so much time with him he knew he was being serious. 

That concerned him. 

“I don't really think that's such a-” Wu reached across the table, widening his eyes and gripping Mako's arm tightly.

“Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? _Pleeeeease?_ ” Yanking his arm back, he scowled even as he knew there was no way he was going to win the argument. He was going to regardless of how much he knew he probably shouldn't. And, he reasoned, what would it really hurt? Give Wu his time for a couple of days. Let his mind just relax for a moment. And then he could come back, renewed, and tackle his cases with vigor and focus.

“Fine. Okay. I'll talk to the Chief.” Satisfied, Wu returned to his meal. Smiling across the table and looking far too pleased with things.


	2. In The Great City of Wu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a note, I started writing this before I read the comics or anything. So it's not canon-compliant in that regard.

“The _Earth Kingdom._ We're vacationing in the Earth Kingdom?” Wu rolled his eyes, flashing a smile to the lady he handed their tickets to before focusing back on Mako's griping. 

“Firstly, it's becoming a republic now. You know. Elected leaders and all that jazz. None of that stuffy 'kingdom' stuff. Secondly, of _course!_ And not just any old place in the brand spanking new United Earth Republic- It's _Ba Sing Se!_ ” He waved his arms around as if Mako had no idea what Ba Sing Se was. The fact that he knew so much about it already, though, was part of his confusion. He figured they might go somewhere neither of them really explored before, seeing as Wu was saying he wanted to check out the places he toured recently as a tourist.

If he would have taken a moment to guess where they would be heading, Ba Sing Se would not have been on his list. Wu could clearly see he was skeptical about this, so he threw his arm around Mako's shoulders and grinned.

“Mako, buddy, my goal is to dazzle you! To turn you into a true vacationer. What better place to do that than the place I know better than the back of my hand?” He glanced at his hand, furrowing his brows.

“When did this freckle get here?” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mako glanced around the busy train station. Wanting to get a move on if they were going to do this.

“I already explored more of this place than I ever would have thought when I worked for you. What could there be left to see that I don't know? That I haven't 'experienced'?” Their bags were nowhere to be seen, Wu dragging them along and deftly sidestepping people. Somehow not crashing into anyone while also not paying much attention to where he was going. Intent on speaking to Mako instead.

“See, the thing about that is that you were _working!_ I would get massages. Or facials. Or a manicure. And you would stand off to the side like a sour platypusbear. Always so prickly! But Wu's nothing if not determined to show my handsome tough guy a good time! This time _sans_ bodyguard duties! It'll be great!” He doubted it would be _great,_ or that he would truly be able to give up his detective/bodyguard duties, but he agreed to this fiasco. Might as well try to make the most of it. 

“Fine. Where are we staying?” 

They checked into a classy but ordinary (at least, compared to other places Wu stayed in) hotel, Wu flopping on the bed and sighing delightedly. Mako, on the other hand, carefully set his suitcase on the other bed and opened it. Tugging out what clothes he brought as well as the gel for his hair and a few other little things. He's never been on vacation before and had zero idea how to pack.

Maybe he could have asked Bolin, but then he'd have to endure his brother's nosiness and teasing and endless chatter. Huh. That reminded him of someone else he knew.

Judging by the six bags Wu brought, he felt maybe he didn't do something right. Then again, the guy was over the top with everything. Maybe his one bag was just fine by normal standards.

“I planned our vacation right smack in the middle of this festival we host to celebrate the spring. So there's plenty to see and do today. But tomorrow I have a special super secret surprise for you!” As he usually did when Wu said he had something planned, he shivered. That didn't sound promising at all.

“Hey, Mako? Can you promise me one thing?” To his surprise, when he glanced up to meet Wu's eyes, there was something serious about his expression. Lacking his usual humor and boundless energy. And that did not help Mako's anxiety about this trip. Because Wu being serious meant a headache for Mako most of the time.

“Um, sure?” His hands were still fiddling with things in his suitcase, Wu carefully shutting it and offering a smile that wasn't as wild and carefree as it usually was.

“Promise me you'll actually try to relax. Have a good time. Okay? Because no matter what, I just want you to enjoy yourself.” His brow waggled, breaking the tension in Mako's back and making him roll his eyes. “Maybe even find a companion to enjoy too.”

“Are we going to this festival or not?” Wu bounced on the bed, excitement returning to his eyes and the weirdness finally over.

“Sure thing! Let me just freshen up. You know how traveling takes a toll on the skin.” He really didn't, but he wasn't going to question it now. Not when it would give him a minute alone with his thoughts.

“One of my goals, by the way, is to open your eyes and mind to proper self-care! Because I saw what you brought with you and, Mako, that's just not going to work out. And though the hair gel is something, I think you should ditch it. Just for a couple days.” He wiggled his fingers as he pushed into the bathroom, the door wide open as Wu went to work on his skin. A whole routine he learned took exactly two hours and fifteen minutes to complete. Mako leaning on the doorway– at first, completely ignoring whatever Wu was doing or saying or singing but then he would catch himself watching. Curious as to _what_ it was that took Wu so long.

It was interesting to experience, Wu catching him watching a time or two. His nonsense talking turned into commentary about what he was doing. Explaining what various creams and oils were for. How he went about fixing up his hair into that style that apparently was held together by pomade and sheer force of will. 

Before he got put together, Wu was a royal _mess._ Hair curly and falling all over the place. Eyes crusted and tired. Dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a regular guy for about fifteen minutes a day and it was... It was kind of nice to get to see all these different sides to the Prince of the Earth Kingdom. _Future King,_ as he so elegantly told Asami that one day.

Wu turned to wink at him from the bathroom vanity, some container of cream in his hands and green on his cheeks. Mako felt himself flush and turned away abruptly. Looking out the window at the city and wondering what exactly was in store for him.


End file.
